Lawfully Wedded
by riti
Summary: People marry the person they love I'm marrying the person I hate. Today is my wedding day, I'll be marrying Edward Cullen and I'll vow to make each moment he breaths a living hell. I Isabella Marie Swan take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to make your each day hell. I will hate you and loath you all the days of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

EPOV

Today is the day I marry the love of my life Isabella Marie Swan.

BPOV

People marry the person they love I'm marrying the person I hate. Today is my wedding day, I'll be marrying Edward Cullen and I'll vow to make each moment he breaths a living hell. I Isabella Marie Swan take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to make your each day hell. I will hate you and loath you all the days of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

BPOV

A little before a year ago I got the news , love of my life Jacob was accused and behind the bars for something he did not do, and from that onwards all I dreamt of is how to make Edward pay for his doings how to make him cry the same way I did. So my father and I came up with a plan to destroy Edward Cullen, in which I'll make him fall in love with me, marry me and take all that he has ever had away from him. In truth I really didn't need to do anything at all, turns out that Mr Edward Cullen has loved me since the day we met which was when we were only 13 years old , if I didn't hate him so much I would've felt bad for him and his love, but since I do hate him all I can think about is how will I take advantage of this little fact and use against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2

EPOV

Now I realize the look that she gave me on the day of our wedding wasn't of love but pure hatred. How can she hate me so much when all I ever done is love her and only her. I still cant make myself hate her because every being in me lives only for her to bads its not mutual. My heart is bleeding so is my soul. Bella had me fooled for so long but today i found out the truth, we waited for this night our wedding night , Bella said she wanted it to be special and special it was atleast for me , all my wife wanted to do after our first time was get away from me, she left me lying on the bed alone I went after to check if she was ok thinking maybe I was too rought with her, i made my way towards the balcony it was open a little as if she forgot to shut it properly ,thats when I heard talking to her dad Charlie about how disgusted she feels, about how she cheated on Jacob about how she will never forgive herself for sleeping with the man she hates and loathes so much. As I stood there outside the balcony listening as my heart broke into million pieces.

Once she said her goodbyes to her dad I quickly made my way toward the bed all the while thinking what wrong had I done to her , why did she marry me if she still was in love with Jacob, then everything became clear it was because of Jensen contract in which Charlie was accused of stealing millions from the company with the help of Jacob. My dad was the one who found about it since the Swans have been our friends from ages he didn't go to the police instead he went to Charlie asked him to come clear about it, and Jacob being the right hand man of Charlie took all the blame on himself and is in jail because of it for over a year now. This the reason why she hates me so much why didn't I open my eyes before why couldn't I see it on the day when she first told me that she loved, she has never loved anyone other than Jacob and she never will. I wipe my face when I hear the balcony door open and Bella comes in she lies next to me keeping a lot of distance between us all the while I pretend to be sleeping when I open my eyes she is already fast asleep her face is tear stained how I wish to just take her in arms and keep her there. Why does love makes you so weak that you don't even have the strength to hate the person who is hell bent to make your life a living hell. The morning comes as I lay awake still in my thoughts how to make things right for her how to unite her back with Jacob its clear she can never love me, she hates me and if I could do anything to atleast make her stop hating me and see her beautiful smile again then I would do, I'll do anything for her even it means selling my soul then I will do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

EPOV

I get up and get ready for office when she wakes up I plaster a smile on my face and greet her" good morning baby hope you slept ok" I don't wait for her to say anything as I continue" sorry love but I have to go, got an early meeting" I come near the bed tuck her hair behind her ear and kiss her on the forehead and leave all the while thinking how she flinched when I kissed her forehead.

When I reach the office dads calls me in his cabin" hey dad" "hello son good morning" "morning" I say as I sit down opposite to him he takes his glasses off and informs me" son there's a good news we have finally gotten the Ackles project and for that you have to go to London for a month now I know you just got married and that you want to spend some quality time with Bella but this deal is important to us son and only you can crack it and I promise as soon as you get back I will arrange an exotic honeymoon for you two" he finishes with wink all I can do is chuckle and think that within that month I'll make sure Jacob and Bella reunite. I have the time to go home and pack my bags but I don't because I can't see the disgust in Bella's eyes when she sees me so instead I call her up and say" hey love sorry to do this to you but dad just informed I have to leave for London tonight I'll be gone for a month and since I have some last minute job to do will you please pack my suitcase and bring it to me at the airport before 7" " no problem " she says her voice lacking any emotion "ok great thank you and I love you " I don't wait for her reply as I know that even she does say those words back to me I know she won't mean them. I pretend to be busy with work when dad comes in the office " son I thought you went home" he ask with a raised eyebrow " no dad I got some last minute things to do before I leave"I say looking down at paper in my hand" now I just feel guilty I thought you would go home and spend some time with Bella before leaving" and I say " no dad its ok I called she understands" " if she does then good for you son you got real winner Esme would've cut me to pieces if I did something likes this to her" and all I want to say that there's a difference dad mom loves you and Bella doesn't loves me instead I say " lucky me" with a smile on my face.

As I wait for my bags at the airport I calls Jenks to try whatever he has to do get Jacob out of the jail just then I feel tap on the shoulder thinking its Bella I turn around only to get disappointed to see Tyler instead of her " sir ma'am has sent your bags, happy journey sir" and I just nod and he leaves I laugh at myself for thinking that Bella would've come to see me off ofcourse she wouldn't why would she , she hates me I have to remind that to my heart again and again . I end the call with Jenks and call Bella to thank her " hey love thanks for sending my bags and sorry once again for leaving like this" I say in a fake cherry tone " its ok listen I wanted to come to see you off but" she starts but I interrupt her not wanting to hear her lie to me " it's ok love I understand you must have had some work to do its ok I just called to thank you . So anyway I'll give you call once I land, love you and bye" and I hang up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter4

EPOV

While in London I talk to Bella as less as possible we usually talk via text message only talking about how our day went , she has tried to call me but every time I make some or the other excuse. Jenks is the person whom I talk to regularly regarding Jacob's case, just last night he told me that he can be freed from the jail as they don't have enough prove against so I call Jensen enterprise and ask their owner to take the case back he does after a lot of persuading and money. Next day I again get call from Jenks that Jacob will be out of the jail by the end of this month . So that'll be it then for Bella and I, 31st march will be our last day together from there onwards she will only belong to Jacob. I try to feel happy but I don't, I feel nothing I'm just numb now just numb.

I reach one day early but don't inform anyone about it as I go straight to meet Jacob at his house he got out of jail 5 days before he was meant to .I ring his bell he opens the door " Cullen what are you doing here?" he says shocked and continues without even letting me answer his first question " come in man listen I wanted to thank you for what you did really appreciated " he shakes my hand while saying that " no problem" I say " so what's up I thought you were coming tomorrow" " I was but I decided to come early" he nods his head " sit down I'll get you a beer "and goes to the kitchen and comes back with two beer in his hand one for me and for himself " so tell me why are you here and not with Bella right now " he asks while sitting on his couch I take sip of the beer and say" I'm here to ask you something and just be honest with me ok " he nods "do you still love Bella" " with everything I am" he replies in a strong voice and ask " but why are you asking me this?" I square my shoulder and say" I'm asking you because Bella still loves you and I want you guys to be together " he spills the beer from his mouth" what are you crazy she is your wife how can you let her go " " I can let her go because I love her and I want to see her happy , I know for a fact that I can never make her happy and besides that you guys belong together, you can't be with a person who is not complete and she is incomplete without you Jacob. Jacob and Bella sounds perfect and Edward and Bella just sounds weird "I say while looking straight at him " is this you giving me permission to be with her forever" he asks with hopeful eyes and I look down for a moment and plaster a smile and say " yes"

The next me and Jacob look for a perfect location for him and Bella and we find it Jacobs goes to buy an engagement ring for her and while I decorate the place and call Jenks regarding Bella and mine annulment peppers. Everything is set before 7 ,that's when I call Bella she pick up on the first ring" Edward you are back ?" she answers her voice happy maybe she has already planned to be with Jacob and was just waiting for me to come and tell me the truth "yes" I say she sighs and says " good I have tell you something when will you reach home" so this it, I know exactly what she wants to tell me but I guess I am a little ahead of you love I think sarcastically and say " actually I want u to come meet me at Mia Italia your favourite restaurant " she asks why and I reply " it's a surprise just come and see it for yourself, see you there in half an hour" and I hang up Jacob is all set and I wait for Bella at the entrance and soon I see her car pull up and she gets down , she looks radiant it's been a month since I last saw all want to do is go to her, gather her in my arm and never ever let go but I stop that thought right there and remind myself that she doesn't belong with me never will , she is standing in front of me and ask " what is all this" while eyeing the decorative package in my hand with a smile on her beautiful face I hand her the package and say " see it yourself she opens the package eagerly and takes the annulment paper out and I say" today I'm giving all the things you ever wanted, I know why you married me" the colours drains from her face she thinks I'm angry at her so I continue quickly " no I'm not angry I guess I understand on some level why you pretended to be with me and its ok I've got nothing against you trust me " she still doesn't say anything she is silently staring at papers" look I know you have only ever loved Jacob that's why I got you here come with me " and I offer her my hand she places her hand in mine but still doesn't look up from those damn papers I take her to the lawn where Jacob is waiting for her " Jacob is here Bella you are free to be with him, you are free no more pretending you are finally going to be with the person you love I'm sorry for all the hurt I or my family ever caused you goodbye Bella " I say this and leave not waiting for her to say anything I turn around and leave my world behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I drive away from the restaurant my mind takes me back to the time I spent with Bella before our marriage before when I stupidly believed that Bella loved me

I see Bella at a coffee shop outside my office curious to know what she is doing in this part of the town I make my way to her" hey Bella" she turns around with a smile that makes my heart skip a beat every time I see it "oh hey Edward" she says "what are you doing in this part of the town " I ask her and she replies "my friend Angela I'm suppose to meet her here"

" oh I see" I say just as her phone ring

" its Angela" she excuses herself and picks up the phone" hey Angela where are you I'm already at the coffee shop " she pauses for her friends reply and says" oh no its ok don't worry about it we'll meet some other time " she says this and shuts the phone "what happened is she not coming " I ask her and she replies " no she got some work she needs to do urgently anyway it was nice bumping into you I'll see you around"

I had been wanting to talk to her after Jacobs arrest but never got chance to do so thinking this might be the right time I stop her and say " hey since you travelled all the way here its only fair you atleast have a coffee I hear its the best coffee you'll get in all of the united states" she smiles at this and says "is that so well then I should definitely have some don't want to miss out on something that special " we enter the coffee shop order and pay for the drinks and find somewhere to sit, once seated I say " look I wanted to talk to about the whole Jacob thing I'm really sorry I can't even imagine what you might be going through" she just shrugs her shoulder and say " its ok it wasn't your fault what Jacob did was wrong "

" yes but still I mean he is your boyfriend and " she interrupts me says " he was we broke up a while ago I just didn't have the guts to tell my father that, he really adored Jake so we pretended to be together, you know dad had a surgery coming up and I didn't want him to stress about anything" "oh" thats all I could say " but still I'm sorry never imagined it would get so ugly" she just smiles and say" look Jacob is in jail because of his doing you shouldn't be sorry about anything ok" she pats my hand and after while says " is this why you wanted to have coffee with me and here I thought you are finally asking me out" I spit some coffee I'm drinking in shock and say " no I.. mean.. yes" I splutter like an idiot ,she just laughs and says " its ok Edward how about you redeem yourself by taking me out on real a date " and all I can do is stare like an idiot, finally when I gather myself I say " how about tomorrow I'll pick you up at 6" she replies " perfect " and looks down at her phone and says " I have to go now or my boss will eat me alive see you tomorrow " with thats she leaves me there completely in shock and still trying process what actually had happened.

I laugh at myself how stupid I was that even for a second I entertained the idea of Bella actually being interested in me but being the idiot I am I believed everything she said and we spent next few months going on dates and me falling in love with her all over again ,six months later I decided to propose.

"Edward you know this is silly right where are you taking me you know I'm really scared I might fall " she laughs as I take her to a spot blind folded "a little patience love and trust me I wont let you fall" she laughs and says " sure sure" soon we reach the spot and I remove her blindfold , she gasps and says " this place I haven't been here in ages " we stand in the meadow where we use to come as children it was Bella's perfect place we all use to come here but after Bella met Jacob she stopped coming " I know thats why I got you here " she hugs me and says " thank you Edward " and turns around to see the sunrise as I gather my nerves and go down on my knees she turns my way gasps and I say " bella there are so many things I want to tell you love but now at this moment I seem to have lost the words all I can say is marry me and make the happiest man " I pull out the ring which my grandma gave and patiently wait for her answer , with tears in her eyes she says yes and then we kiss my world is complete now.

Little did I know then that it was all fake I wipe my tears angrily speed up not seeing the truck coming my way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

I am so happy today I just found out that I'm pregnant and I was about to call Edward when he called first turns out he is back and is waiting for me at my favourite restaurant . I just want be in his arm forever these last few days since I realised that I love him have been a torture.

When I slept with him on our wedding night I was soo angry at myself , I never planned it to happen I thought I'll make some excuse but the moment Edward kissed me all thoughts just vanished , he was so gentle I should have felt disgusted but instead it made me feel loved.

Our night together left me so confused and in that confusion I called Charlie I needed him to remind me of all the things Edward did wrong. The next day I woke up after Edward only to find him ready to leave for work and when he called asking me to get his bags to airport I just sent Tyler I didn't want to face him so soon and be reminded of how I cheated on Jacob.

The days passed by with little communication with him in some way I was happy it helped me clear my head and not get distracted from my goal of freeing Jacob from the jail, so I spent my days looking for a way that would destroy Edward.

I realize now how easily my dad was playing me, never made me question what exactly happened to the Jensen deal until one day when Rosalie came to the house she was onto me from the beginning she knew I was just playing her brother luckily for me her mother-in-law was sick at the time of my wedding so she couldn't attend

" Isabella I don't know what exactly your plan is but whatever it is you need to stop can't you see my brothers love for you, are you really that blind" she said while glaring at me " I don't know what you mean Rosalie" I say looking straight at her" oh cut the crap Bella you might have fooled my brother and my family but you can't fool me I know exactly why you married Edward" " really want to share it with me then" i say crossing my arms

" Jensen deal " she says with a smirk" you think Edward blamed Jacob and he is the reason why Jacob is still in jail"

I say nothing and just stare at her " well you are wrong here's what you need to know" she says that while handing a white folder " this folder has everything that you need to know and here" she hands me a package "this are annulment paper after reading the folder I want you out of my brother's life" with that she leaves.

After reading the folder I realised that my father was the one who robbed the Jensen's and Jacob being his right hand man took all the blame on himself Edward had nothing to do with it. I was in shock everything I thought I knew was all wrong the right thing would have been to annul my marriage to Edward and come clean with my intentions but the thought of leaving Edward just killed me that's when I realised that I had fallen in love with my husband , all the while pretending to love him has made me actually fall in love with him.

I spent the next few days coming up with a way to tell him and decided to wait till he returned. Now that he is back I can't wait to tell him that I love him and that I'm pregnant with our child and the plan made by Charlie and me. I don't deserve his forgiveness but I hope that by some miracle he forgives me.

Around 7 I get a call from Edward asking me to meet him at Mia Italia. I get ready in record time and speed all the way to be with him finally heart body and soul.

When I reach there I see him waiting for me at the entrance he looks handsome as usual all I want to do is rush into his arms and kiss him and tell him everything. As the distance between us closes I notice an envelope in his hand maybe it's the honeymoon trip which Carlisle was talking about , when I finally reach him he says nothing and just hands me the envelope, with a slight frown I ask him what it is and he tells me to open it, I open the envelope eagerly but what I find inside shatters me.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Annulment paper I just stare at them in shock as he says the words I least expect him to say "today I'm giving you all the things you ever wanted, I know why you married me" I look at him in shock and he quickly continues" no I'm not angry I guess I understand on some level why you pretended to be with me and its ok I've got nothing against you trust me " I just stare at the papers again not believing this is actually happening to me" look I know you have only ever loved Jacob and that's why I got you here come with me ".

I want to tell him that he is wrong that what I had with Jacob wasn't love what I feel for him is love but I'm too stunned to say anything so I just give him my hand and follow him where he takes me.

" Jacob is here Bella waiting, you are free to be with him, you are free no more pretending, you are finally going to be with the person you love. I'm sorry for all the hurt I or my family ever caused you goodbye Bella "

I just stand there looking at those papers waiting for this nightmare to get over when I feel a tap on my shoulder hoping that its Edward I look up only to find Jacob staring at me with hopeful eyes which are enough to bring me back to reality I throw those damn paper away and run after Edward I can hear Jacob shouting after me but I don't care, I only care about one person and that person is about to leave me, I run as fast as I can but it wasn't fast enough, Edward's car speeds away leaving me behind .

Jacob grabs my arm asks " Bells you ok" I have tears streaming down my face as I say " no I'm not ok how could he do this to us what does he think of himself how can he alone decide something for us how dare he " I just fall on my knees crying, Jake holds me up and comforts me but these are not the arms I want be in so I pull away and say" please Jake take me to him please " he just stares at me and after moment replies " I'll take you to him lets go"

We get into his car drive off soon we reach home " you want me to come inside " Jake asks but I say" no Jake thanks for the ride" "no problem " he says and smile, I smile back at him and get out of the car.

Jacob leaves as I make my way toward the door that are still locked, he is still not home so I wait for my husband outside. The stress of the day must have caught up because the next thing I know is Tyler waking me up" ma'am what are you doing out here?" he asks with concern I get up startle its morning already " where's Edward ?" I ask him " I don't know ma'am" he says and I get worried Edward hasn't been back the whole night I try to call him but his cell is not reachable just then I get a call from Emmett I pick up in frantic voice he tells me " Bella Edward has been in an accident we are at Seattle grey come soon " I tell Tyler that and we rush to the hospital.

When we reach Esme engulfs me in a hug and I lose it I cry and cry all the while Esme telling that its going to be ok that he is going to be ok, hours past but my crying doesn't stop soon the Dr comes out and informs us " due to his head injury Edward has gone into coma and we don't know when he'll wake up ,it may take days months or years " and my world goes black on hearing this.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

5 years later

Its been 5 years since that night and Edward is still in coma. That night I told the family everything, about the plan, Jacob and my pregnancy, it took a while for them to forgive me, which was understandable. During that time Rose was the only one who spoke to me, I still don't know why she decided to forgive me but she did and I couldn't be more thankful.

In Edward's absence I have taken over his responsibility at the company I try to handle it the same way Edward had but nobody can take his place not even me.

I go to my little munchkin room to wake him up" tony baby get up" his copper hair pokes out of the blanket I jump on the bed next to him and start tickling him " stop mama I'm up I promise" he says with a pout, he is a mini Edward with copper hair and green eyes only his nose is like me " you know what day it is?" I ask " today we go to meet dada" he says excitedly and rushes to bathroom. Sundays are the day when I take Anthony with me to meet Edward .

Once we reach hospital we make our way towards Edward's room. Tony takes off as we enter his room and tries to climb the bed where Edward is. No matter how many times I come through that door the sight before always breaks me.

I help Tony climb up the bed, once he is up he kisses Edward on his cheek and I do the same but instead cheek I kiss his lips and say" good morning love" and I wait like always ,for him to get up and say "morning to you too love" with his crooked grin but he never does. I let out a disappointed sigh and we spend the day with tony telling Edward about his school and I waiting for him to get up.

Too soon it's time for us to get back home I kiss him and say" bye love see you tomorrow" and leave when we reach home I see my dad waiting there for us , I forgave my dad 2 years later on Anthony's birthday Carlisle had invited him he wanted us to move forward and not dwell on the past mistakes. " Hey dad what are you doing here ?" I ask " I came here to talk to you bells " he says in serious tone I pick up tony who is sleeping and take him inside with dad following behind only to find the entire family sitting in the living room" what's with the family meeting?" I try to joke but it comes out flat, "why don't you put tony to bed and then come out so we can talk" Carlisle says and I do just that suddenly feeling very nervous.

Esme comes to me carefully when I enter the living room and says" Bella it's been 5 years since Edward has been in coma and I think it's time for us to except the fact that he might never wake up" I shake my head because I know exactly what she is going to say next" NO no way you are not pulling the plug I won't allow it" I say hysterically " Bella please you need to understand that he is never going to wake up " Esme tries to make me understand but I snap" how can you say this you are his mother how can you even suggest something like this" and I leave not wanting to stay there for even a second.

I rush to the hospital and go to Edwards room and beg him" please baby wake up please you need to wake up baby it's been 5 years and I'm waiting and I'm ready to wait till the end of the world for you but they won't let me please baby u need to wake up please please" I cry next to him for hours, not even realising when I fall asleep. I'm woken by voice calling my name " Edward" I say as I open my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

" No Bells its Jacob" he says, I frown and ask" what are you doing here" " Charlie sent me" he replies "stop right there if you are here to tell me to let Edward go then I'll ask you to leave" I say this as I hold onto Edwards hand " look Bella you need to think clearly Edward wouldn't want you to go through so much of pain" he say with concern in his eyes ," since when do you know what he might or might not want" I laugh sarcastically and ask him glaring, he shakes his head and say" Bella all I'm trying to say is that the person lying there is not your husband any more it's just a body nothing more" he says this and I see red" just a body just a fucking body you say " I take his hand press it to were Edwards heart is beating and continue " you hear that till the time that beats that body will always be my husband you can leave now Jake" he nods and leaves.

I just sit there with tears in my eyes as I beg to all the power above to bring me back my husband and I feel his hand twitching in my hand " Edward baby can you hear me its Bella love please wake up baby common you hear me" I say this as I press the nurse button she comes rushing inside and I ask her to bring the doctor I tell him about hand twitching and he says " it's a very good news " and I get hopeful again.

Its been 2 months since the hand twitching thing and since then nothing he is still lying there its Wednesday and I'm waiting for my next meeting when I get a call from Esme " Bella Edward is awake he is awake come fast".

I rush to the hospital all the while smiling and crying and thanking god. Once I reach his room and I just stand there outside gathering myself , heart hammering in my chest the moment is finally here for which I had been waiting for 5 years I open the door and there he is smiling with his family, I call him" Edward " he turns towards me with question in his eyes and I just stand there staring at him as the rest of the family leaves to give us privacy as soon as I hear the door click I rush into his arms and fall apart he soothes me when I finally calm down I look up at him and say " Edward there are so many things I want say to you but at this moment all I can say is I'm sorry I so sorry " he tries to interrupt me but stop him " no please just let me get this out " he nods his head and I continue" what I did was wrong and horrible if you could just forgive me please please " I look down "hey hey look at me" Edward says while lifting my head and says" I have already forgiven Bella I know and understand " he looks in my eyes says " I'm not angry at you I never was " I just nod my head and he lets go of my face and leans back on the bed and asks me " so how is Jacob?" I look up at him not expecting that question and say "I.. we uh never got together " he asks " why I thought you loved him " I shake my head and say " no I didn't that's what I wanted to tell you that day I wanted to come clean about everything about the plan I made with Charlie and " I pause and say" I also wanted to tell you that I loved you i still love you 'I'll always will" he takes a deep breath and says " WOW didn't expect you to say that so uh its uh safe to say that you didn't sign those papers" I just shake my head and he says" ok look Bella I uh forgave you but uh I don't think that we can be together anymore I'm sorry but I just cant be with you anymore" I don't say anything for a while I knew that this might happen and I was in some way prepared for it but now that its actually happening I just sit there not knowing what to do I didn't even realise that I was crying until Edward said" Bella stop crying" his eyes worried not wanting to stress him out I say while wiping my tears "no no its ok I knew this might happen.. its ok " right then we are interrupted by Carlisle " hey Bella the doctor wants to speak to you about a few things " I just smile at him say " I'm coming " I look at Edward and say " you take rest now.. ok don't worry about anything " "Bella are sure you're fine?" he asks concerned I get up from the bed and say "yes I'm" he just nods . I step out of the room the doctor is already here we greet each other and he continues " Bella I spoke to your family already regarding this I hope you didn't say anything about tony to Edward " I shake my head and say " no I didn't" "good " he says and continues" look we don't want to overload him with any new information I'll suggest that you wait for some time before telling him about tony. Let him get use to his surroundings again and when you think he is ready tell him " " ok doctor I understand" I say with a smile and he goes in to check on Edward with Esme following him.

After a quick goodbye to Edward I go to Rosalie's pick up tony , once we reach home I put tony to sleep and prepare myself to do the most difficult thing

I call Jenks regarding Edward and mine divorce papers.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

After my talk with Jenks I try to sleep but sleep never comes once the sun is out I quickly get ready drop tony at Rosalie's and make my way toward the hospital

When I reach Edward is already up " good morning " I greet him and he just smiles "so how are you feeling " I ask him " ok I guess why are you here so early " "do I need a reason " I joke trying to lighten up the tension, he just shakes his head and says" look Bella we need to talk about us " he looks at me I just nod my head and he continues " since you didn't sign the annulment paper it means we are still married and " he pause and looks outside the window after awhile he continues" I want a divorce " I just stand there unable to control the tears " Bella" he says and tries to get up I stop him and say " no no Edward I'm ok... I'm fine please just stay ok.. give me a minute.. I'm fine" I desperately try to wipe my tears and pull myself together once I'm in a little control I tell him" I knew you were going to say this I already spoke to Jenks regarding our divorce he'll soon get the papers ready but there still a lot we need to discuss Edward a lot has changed in 5 years "his eyes questioning me but I continue" look you don't have to worry about anything right now just focus on yourself and get better soon " I tell him reassuringly he just nods "I need to go now Esme will be here soon I'll see you in the evening ok" I say turn around and leave not being able to control my tear any longer I breakdown outside his room.

Once I exit the hospital I make my way towards Rose's when I reach tony is sleeping so I sit with her and Emmett in their living room " so Bella Jenks called he said something about the divorce paper that you asked him to work on what is this all about" Rose asks me "Edward wants a divorce " " what " she exclaims in shock and I say " relax I knew this would happen " Rose tries to interrupt me but I stop her" look right now all I care about is Edward and tony , I'll only do what's best for them, if Edward wants a divorce then so be it." "What about Tony "Emmett asks with concern, I take a deep breath and say" I'll have to figure out way of telling him about Tony sooner".

That evening I go to meet Edward at the hospital but once I reach near his room I start crying he is so close but yet so far. I know it is my fault for which I'm punished but, even then my heart asks why this happened.

I compose myself and go inside, even though I know he is sleeping but I still get scared and rush to his side and wake him" Edward " he immediately open his eyes in panic and tries to sit up " wha..what is it ?" he asks in a panic , I breathe in relief and say" I'm sorry I thought..you.." unable to finish the sentence I just stare at him, understanding dawning on his face " I'm fine Bella" he says reassuringly and puts his hand on my face "you know its going to be a problem if every time I sleep and you guys react like this" he teases and adds after sensing my question " mom had the same reaction in the morning" he chuckles and continues "I was sleeping when she came in " he leans back on the bed still watching me with careful eyes, not to worry him I immediately relax and say " I'm sorry" and look down embarrassed.

I sit on the chair next to his bed and look up he is staring at me I clear my throat and say" Jenks called" he straightens his back and asks" what did he say" not being able look at him I look down and tell him " he said our divorce paper will be ready soon , we have to tell Carlisle and Esme about it, Rose and Emmet already know "after a while he says " did you tell them about.. " I understand without him completing the sentence " I told them a day after your accident about everything " I look up he is waiting for me to continue so I do " they were angry, Esme actually didn't speak to me for a while but eventually they all forgave me " He whispers a soft" ok ".

" So there's something I need to tell you like I said a lot has changed in 5 years" I tell him, I can see that he wants to ask me exactly what has change but he doesn't and I continue" I..uh..spoke to the doctor he said we could take you home tomorrow, I have to move my things from our...I..uh..I mean your house" " Bella you don't have to do that " he interrupts and I say" I do" I look at him and continue "like I said I still have to move my things so you'll be staying at Rose's and we'll discuss everything there " he just nods.

I run a hand through my hair and ask if he has eaten anything he says yes "ok Esme can't come tonight so I'll stay, if its ok with you ?" I ask him and he replies with a smile " of course but I'm fine even if you don't stay.. it'll be fine " I smile back and reply" I know..I want to stay "

After awhile he says "ok" .


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

In the morning Carlisle and Esme come to take Edward home, I finish all the paper work and soon we are on our way to Rose's.

I'm nervous about Edward's reaction on seeing our son . When we reach Carlisle and Esme go inside Edward starts to follow them but I stop him, its now or never I say to myself and ask him to follow me to the garden nearby he does without any questions asked. Once we are there we sit on a bench and I take deep breath and just blurt out " I was pregnant" I look at him and he just staring at me with shock and questions in his eyes, so I continue "I found out I was pregnant the day you got back from London I obviously didn't get chance to tell you any of that" I say with a slight laugh, he just looks down at his hand trying to process whatever I just told him and I look ahead at the kids playing on the swing "we have a son" he still says nothing and I letting out a small smile continue" remember when we were 14, you had come to me one day saying how much you hated your name how you wished instead of Edward your name was Anthony, well guess what I named our son" I look at him and he looks back with tears in his eyes asks " what" I shrug my shoulders and say " Anthony" .

We just stare at each other, after a while he smiles and says "can I meet him is he here" I nod my head enthusiastically and reply" yes yes he is and he is waiting for his father ".

Once we are outside Rose's house he stops and looks at me nervously and asks " what if he doesn't like me " I just smile, cup his face and tell him " he will love you " and we go inside. Once we are in Emmett greets us and I ask about tony , he informs me that he upstairs with Rose . I quickly make my way to get tony when I reach he rushes to me and hugs me " Mommy " I kiss his forehead and tell him " hey buddy I have a surprise for you" "WHAT WHAT " he shouts excitedly and I tell him " its DADA" I say with same enthusiasm and continue" he is finally awake and is waiting for you downstairs " he looks down and doesn't say anything I thought he'll rush downstairs, I look at Rose , she just shrugs her shoulder and goes down.

" Hey buddy what's wrong aren't you excited to meet him" I ask him, he just nods I lift his is chin up and ask " then what's wrong" with tears in his eyes and he says" what if he doesn't like me" I just smile, like father like son and reply to him " he will love you" and add what I couldn't say to his father " like I love you". This seems to relax him , he grins at me and shouts "THEN LETS GO" I just laugh and we make our way downstairs.

Edward is waiting for us by the stairs looking nervous when sees us he smiles and Tony let go of my hand and rushes down the stairs towards his father, I shout " CAREFULL" but I don't think he listened and for the first time when my son hugged his father, his father hugged him back.


End file.
